Love Is An Open Door Or Whatever
by Timoshi-kun
Summary: Jesse decides that Beca needs further movication and shows her the beloved Frozen, leading to an encounter with Chloe the next day that she really, really should've been expecting. Rated T for Coarse Language and aca-lesbians


_**And I'm back to the world of , and this time I've decided to tackle the Pitch Perfect fandom with a Bechloe fic. **_

_**Bit of back story for this fic actually; I was looking around for my phone the other day and BOOM I found my copy of Pitch Perfect on DVD. Naturally, I instantly put it on and watched it about twice before deciding to check the PP side of Tumblr. There I discovered that I wasn't the only one who shipped these two.**_

_**So I read a few fics, skimmed through the tag and decided to use the pairing as a short warm-up before I do my creative writing assignments.**_

_**And then this fic happened.**_

_**So enjoy.**_

It felt like days before the credits _finally_ rolled – an event that sent a wave of relief over Beca's mind. She knew from the moment Jesse slipped into her room with his laptop and a copy of some movie called 'Frozen' that the next hour and a half would be absolute hell – even if she had shed one or two tears over the course of the movie – and it didn't help that he'd threatened to sing her the entire plot of the movie should she refuse. Kimmy Jin had long since left the room; perhaps she wasn't keen on Disney movies either?

Covering a yawn with her hand, Beca craned her neck from side to side, the audible cracking furthering her relieved feeling. It wasn't until the sound of Jesse's throat being cleared filled the room that the brunette realised he was looking at her, his eyes boring into her like the ice cutters at the beginning of the film.

"So, what'd you think?" he asked, tapping the spacebar to pause the credits.

"It was… it was alright, not great, but alright," Beca answered, keeping her reply vague – considering she hadn't really paid much attention to give a proper opinion.

Jesse frowned, cocking his eyebrows up, giving her a kicked puppy look that only he could pull off. "Did you even watch it?"

The DJ shrugged, closing the laptop lid before he decided to restart it. "It was kinda cheesy, and I didn't even get it half the time," she threw her generic movie review at him like it was a well-rehearsed line, which it was; it was how she always described every movie ever. _No wait shit, that means I've used that line before._

"You've said that practically every time we've watched a movie," the young man's frown deepened, dropping his shoulders – but it wasn't long until he returned her shrug, lightening up again. "I swear, one day I'll find a movie you actually like," he stood, laptop under his arm and Frozen clasped in his hand, and made his way to the door. "You'll see!" he exclaimed, thrusting his fist into the air as he opened the door to make his dramatic exit, "You'll all see!" And with that, he left, his 'maniacal' laugh echoing through the building – only garnering a facepalm from Beca as she thumped back on her bed and tried to sleep.

The next day, after Bellas practice, Beca decided to hang back and work on one or two assignments she'd been putting off. They _were_ due the next day after all – or later that day – though she could've been wrong: forgetting deadlines can happen when one doesn't go to classes as often as one should.

A few minutes later, Aubrey and Chloe had finished stowing away the chairs – or rather Chloe had finished with the chairs and Aubrey had finished checking her nails. When the blonde finally looked up from her fingers, she turned to make her exit and waved her arm back at the remaining two Bellas, uttering a cheerful "Aca-seeya!"

Chloe stretched her arms up, turning her head to the brunette on the bleachers. "I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee, you wanna tag along?" she asked, dropping her arms to cross at her chest.

Beca looked up from her computer screen, waving a hand at the redhead dismissively. "Nah, I've got some things to do," she replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "You go on ahead."

Chloe cocked an eyebrow and her head at her friend, before shrugging. "Suit yourself," she sighed, pivoting to walk out. It was then she started humming something that set the hairs on the back of Beca's neck on end. She couldn't remember the title of the song, but damn it was cheesy, and what's worse is that it was from Frozen.

"Oh god, Chloe, not you too," the DJ sighed, lowering the laptop's lid slightly.

"Not me what?" the redhead stopped in her tracks, turning back around to face the bleachers.

"Please tell me you're not as obsessed with Frozen as Jesse," Beca practically pleaded, although she already knew the answer. Knowing Aubrey, she'd probably shown Chloe before the movie was even out on DVD; assuming Aubrey had even seen the movie.

Chloe's face practically lit up, as if she were a lamp and someone had tapped her base to the highest brightness setting. "Did you say Frozen?" she asked, taking a few steps closer.

The brunette sucked in her bottom lip, knowing that a Chloe-style hug was bound to follow if she made a wrong move at this point. "Umm, no… I… I said Moses," _yes, genius Beca, you're a genius_.

She must have zoned out for a while, because next thing she knew Chloe was right beside her with an expansive grin on her face. "You totes did say Frozen! Oh my god, yes, have you seen it?"

_Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it and shit._ "Yeah, Jesse showed me it last nigh—"

"Yes! Finally, someone other than Aubrey to talk about it with!" the redhead exclaimed happily, rubbing her hands together as if she had some evil plot in her mind – and knowing her, she probably did: at least by Beca's standards anyway. "Who was your favourite character?"

Noticing Chloe's sparkling eyes – well, they looked like they were sparkling – Beca took a minute to figure out what to answer with, thinking back to the movie, despite how boring it was for her watch. There was Elsa, obviously, the Queen, the woman with the hips and that solo (probably the only thing Beca had enjoyed). Then there was Anna, the main character, white streak in her hair, fell in love with that Prince guy…

"Hans!" the brunette blurted out, finally remembering his name. For a moment, she felt proud of herself, almost smiling – until she turned back to Chloe, who actually looked intimidating, glaring at her with narrowed eyes. "Umm, did I say something wrong?"

"Either you didn't watch it all the way through or you have no taste in characters at all…" Chloe's eyebrow rose, looking as if she was trying to find even the smallest sign that Beca was just fucking with her. Presumably: she found it, playfully shoving her friend in the side. "Seriously though, who _was _your favourite character?"

_Oh, great, redemption. _"Anna, but Elsa's pretty cool too, I guess." And that exhausted her knowledge on the cast.

"Oh! Anna was adorable, I mean, she was separated from her sister for about 10 years, but ah, I loved the ending," the redhead rambled for a while, while Beca just stared at her with the most confused expression she could manage.

"Uh… Yeah, yeah, what you said," keeping up the charade of actually having watched the movie was no doubt going to get difficult.

"Oh, yeah," Chloe's lips spread into a smile, sidling up to Beca; maybe not realising exactly how close she actually was. "Can I say something crazy?"

The DJ sat there for a second, sitting her laptop down next to her. "Umm… Yeah, sure…?"

The redheaded Bella simply shrugged off the inaccurate answer, before standing up, strolling off the side to the stairs of the bleachers.

"_**All my life has been a series of doors in my face," **_

She mimed shutting doors, giggling to herself,

"_**And then suddenly I bump into you…"**_

_Wait, what?_ Beca, again, was confused as all hell. _Wait a sec…_ _I got this…_

The brunette stood up as well, focussing on getting the lyrics right; even if she were to screw up, she could just blame it on only seeing Frozen once. "I was thinking the same thing, because, like," stepping over to the opposite end of the bleachers, she began her descent down the other set of stairs.

"_**I've been searching my whole life to find my own place,**_

_**And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue." **_

Chloe clapped for a moment, before getting back into character for the next line.

"_**But with you!"**_

Beca layered her part over the redhead's, reaching the bottom of the stairs as she sang.

"_**But with you, I've found my place."**_

"_**I see your face,"**_

The two Bellas met at the front of the stand, with the older grabbing the younger's hands and raising them to face-level as they both sang. Relief washed over Beca now that Chloe, who evidently knew the lyrics by-heart, was close enough to copy.

"_**And it's nothing like I've ever known before.**_

_**Love is an open door;  
Love is an open door,**_

_**Life can be so much more with you!**_

_**With you!  
With you!**_

_**Love is an open door,"**_

Being in such close quarters with her friend was… strange for Beca. Not in a weird way, just – yeah, in a weird way. She never noticed the particularly pale steely-blue the ginger's eyes were, or how the light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose made an almost perfect diamond, or how finely plucked her eyebrows were, or how—wait, _what?_

"Ahem."

The redhead's voice snapped the DJ from her trance, as well as cause a short blinking fit, "Hmm, what?"

Chloe lifted her hand, rolling it in a motion that said, "Continue."

"Oh, right, umm…"

Rolling her eyes, Chloe sat down on the front seats, pulling Beca down with her, continuing the song herself.

"_**I mean it's crazy,"**_

"**What?"**

_**"We finish each other's—"**_

"_**Sandwiches!"**_ (Finally, a part Beca knew without a hitch.)

"_**That's what I was gonna say!"**_

"_**I've never met someone who thinks so much like me,"**_

And this was the part where they had to have perfect timing, saying the exact same thing at the exact same time and…

"_**Jinx! Jinx, again!" **__nailed it._

Chloe held up her arms like a robot, nudging Beca to do the same.

"Oh, right, yeah," and she did.

"_**Our mental synchronisation can have but one explanation,**_

_**You and I,**_

_**Were just meant to be."**_

_How long does this song even go for?_ The brunette thought to herself, not realising the other woman had grabbed her hands like a ballroom dancer; reminding her that the song still wasn't over. Suddenly Beca was being swung about like a ragdoll by Chloe, who seemed to be too absorbed in the song to realise she was the only one singing. Once again, the DJ was taken aback, taking the opportunity to just watch and observe her friend, resisting the smile tugging at her lips.

She'd sung in the shower, naked, with this woman.

She'd sung on stage with this woman.

She'd rapped and sung a duet in an emptied pool with this woman.

She'd sung on a bus with this woman.

Yet none of those instances lived up to how great it was to be singing with her now, despite her apprehension at the start and the inherent fact that Beca actually wasn't singing at the moment.

Damn, Chloe was an amazing person.

Finally, the song was reaching its end – and Chloe was still all up in it – so Beca chimed in at the last few lines, joining the redhead for the climax.

"_**And it's nothing like I've ever known before.**_

_**Love is an open door;  
Love is an open door,**_

_**Life can be so much more with you!**_

_**With you!  
With you!**_

_**Love is an open door…"**_

The two Bellas harmonised perfectly on the last note, their eyes making straight-on contact as their voices faded to a murmur, then to silence. For a short while, they just stayed there, looking at each other in the eyes, completely oblivious to the world around them.

Then Chloe leaned in, pressing her lips to Beca's gently, causing the brunette's eyes to initially widen in shock, but then soften and close with her friend's. The kiss wasn't a long one, but it might as well have been, they both felt completely breathless as they separated.

Beca's cheeks grew pinkish, dropping her hands from the redhead's hips – she hadn't even noticed they'd settled there – and she looked away. A small chuckle escaped her. "Dude, that was super gay."

The other Bella laughed awkwardly, stepping back from the brunette. "Yeah, umm… I have no idea why I… umm… I-I'll see you later," and with that she picked up her bag and left, her feet shuffling across the ground as if they were metal and the door was a powerful magnet.

The DJ's eyebrows furrowed, her hand rising to her lips.

_What the hell?_

_**So, that's the fic done.**_

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**I'll probably get around to continuing my RWBY fics at some point in the future, and maybe this one too so**_

_**Yeah, reviews are appreciated, but not mandatory and thank you kindly for reading my fic.**_

_**Ciao.**_


End file.
